


Just the Two of Us…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Just the Two of Us…, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin pines for Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Two of Us…

Title: Just the Two of Us…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin pines for Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Just the Two of Us…**

I’m looking out the window thinking about how much my life has changed in the few months since I’ve fallen for Brian.

Everyone tells me that I’m too young to be in love, to know what love is, that what I’m feeling is infatuation. That it’s just hormones or pheromones or something.

But I know it’s real. I totally love this man and I know he loves me too. I see it in his eyes and in his actions. Like the way he’s more than willing to blow off Michael so just the two of us can be together tonight.


End file.
